paracycloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser1: The Patriot
The Patriot is the first serial of Paracylox. The story is centered around brutal conflict between Tyrexick Evocators near the end of the Tyrexick Herbite War. Chapter 1 Haf'kor lay on the ground, a hole clear through his chest. The blast had cauterized the wound, so no blood leaked out. Not that it mattered, he was clearly dead. "Such a shame," Remarked Evocator Volyk of the Spokir Clan, "he had such potential to lead this nation to greatness." He gazed out of the massive window of the cauldron and into the Coalition hall. "Guards, call his medic so he may be pronouced dead and the proper formalities may be taken care of." "Right away boss," they replied and Volyk left them. There was much to be done. A new Emporex had to be elected. To that required a coalition meeting. Volyk made a few calls out to high ranking people as he exited the capital, catching the akhaivity into the city. Around him he heard whisphers, rumors that the Emporex had been assassinated "Amazing how fast news travels" he thought as he gazed at the Tyrexotropolian skyline. Volyk exited the akhaivity at the Imperial Rampart, home of the Imperial Guard. Chapter 2 20 hours earlier. Admiral Zahof stood on the podium that hung below the cauldron, Emporex Haf'kor at his side. The Admiral was delivering a long report: "To summerize, the battle group sent to retake control of Solamaria after the blockade fell has engaged the forces of they who call themselves the Herbites in the Deep Core. As it stands right now, neither side has the upper hand. The Navy respectfully asks for reinforcements from the planetary guards of the planets in this star system and the next so we can end this battle as soon as possible, allowing us to hit Solamaira before it can rebuild its defenses." "Admiral," asked Evocator Volyk from his place in the coalition hall, and then flying out into the hall continued, "why is the Navy unable to supply it self? Surely the hardware you have is not lacking in quantity." "The problem is not in quanitity, but location. Recently, we have indulged ourselves with the conquest of the median. When we declared war after the Herbites, following the Great Collision, it was, in fact premature. We did not know what we were facing, or how to best combat them. As we have seen with earlier battles, it takes so long to move our forces, battles are years apart." "Are you saying that our policy of conquering other races is flawed?" "No. I am saying wars are something that requires preperation! As of right now, our brothers are dying in combat because of your lack of knowledge of how to fight battles!" "Why, do you insult me?" Roared Volyk, flying closer to the podium. "BROTHERS!" Growled Haf'kor. The two fell silent. Then Govark flew swooped from his place and into the hall. "I have a proposition to make," he said, "We should pass a resolution ending the war and setting up political boundries before we lose to much." The the hall exploded in debate. Chapter 3 "ORDER!!!" Roared Haf'kor, "We dicuss this in an orderly manner. When I am finished speaking, we will adjorun for an hour. During that time, Govark, you shall set up an arguement for your proposition. Volyk, seeing as you are the challenger, you will prepare a case against him. Good luck to you both." An Hour Later... "Evocators of the Clan Coalition," Govark openned hovering to the right of the Haf'kor, who was at his podium, "My proposition is none other than this: 'Suspend all armed conflict with the species known as the Herbites and establish the bounds of jurisdiction for the Tyrexick Reich to include the and provide for the safety of the Harvester'" "Fellow patriots, my brothers, Emporex Haf'kor," Volyk began, hovering to Haf'kor left,"We, as a nation, have a policy. That policy is to destroy and conquer a race when we meet it, as to avoid our own doom in the future. As I see it, this policy has not done us wrong before, why would leave it now? Doing so would open the gate to are own damation!" "The floor is now open to questions from the Coalition," declared Haf'kor. Then Evocator Rexilar asked Govark: "Does your propositon leave open future conquest of the Herbites?" To which Govark replied: "It does" Rexilar then turned to Volyk, "Why do you oppose crushing the Herbites at a later date.?" "We have already seen the Herbites rapidly develop changes, following the Great Collision." Replied Volyk, "Give them time, and who knows what they will develop. Addition, I do not want the Herbites percieving us as weak! We are a strong nation and we should remain so. Also remember, our policy deems that they must be taken down now!" The room fell silent. Then Haf'kor spoke, "Anymore questions?" But their were none. "Very well then," Haf'kor said, and turning to the Coalilition executive said, "You will vote on this tommorrow, I will expect a conclusion tomorrow." Chapter 4 Govark was walking through the Tyrextion to Evocator lounge. A noise behind him caused hime to freeze and spin around, drawing an electrosword as he did. But no one was behind him. He sheathed his sword as he turned around to continue his journey and came face to face with Volyk. "You betray your country," Volyx growled. "I have only proposed to give our forces the time the need!" Govark replied, angered. "You could have kept your mouth shut. The planetary guard would have been sent in!" "You have no proof of that!" "We never got a chance to vote on it because of your insolence!" and with that Volyk punched Govark across face. Govark stumbled back and assumed a fighting stance. Volyk stuck his open palmed hand out at Govak and fired an electro blast, burning Govark's right wing. The enraged Govark leaped at Volyk, knocking him down. Pinning him down, Govark raised a fist at Volyk. Volyk saw the chance and seized Govark's neck. Govark could feel Volyk's hand warming up for a blast. In desperation, he sank his teeth deep into the hand of Volyk. Volyk roared, but be fore he could retaliate, a call came in on his MoCom. The fighting Tyrexicks froze, and Volyk answered the call. "Volyk, come to my office," the voice of Haf'kar said. Chapter 5 Volyk enter the cauldron, as the chamber of the Emporex was often called, from a spiral stair above it, the guards holding their gaze on him. "I appluade your defense of our country and its policies," Haf'kor said, "but it is not needed this time. Do you understand?" "No, I don't understand..." Volyk replied. "Surely that is not true, an evocator as old as yourself must, especially one who has had more than the legal 4 terms." Volyk looked out the floor to ceiling window into the Coalition hall, his back to the Emporex. "I don't know why that concerns you, I would think you have a country to worry about." "I do, and your part of it. Speaking of you, what happened to your hand?" Volyk was silent. "I have my eye on you," Haf'kor warned. Volyk chuckled. "Guards, escort him out," Haf'kor ordered, and they did. Chapter 6 The vote was cast the next day, as Haf'kor ordered. The Coalition Executive tallied the votes. He double checked his numbers twice. He was shocked; the proposition proposed by Govark passed, by 3 votes. He took the proposition to Haf'kor, who signed it to law and sent word out to various leaders throughout the Reich. He made a public announcement a few hours later. Chapter 7 The news reach Volyk, and he knew what had to be done. He had after all, sworn an oath to his country, to protect it against all enemies. He had seen the final tally on the vote and knew Govark had used criminal methods to take the vote. Haf'kor would be dealt with, but not Govark. One thing had to be done to protect the Reich from falling to Govark. Govark rejoiced at the news. The war was over! His assests were no longer threatened. As he sat on the deck outside his office in the skyscraper that was the capitol, he smiled with pleasure. He heard a knock on his door and used his MoCom to open it. He, in his joy, forgot to ask who it was. "I knew I would find you here," the visitor growled. Govark froze in shock. The freeze was broken from a burning wound inflicted to his right wing by the visitor. He turned and faced his attacker and locked eyes with him. It was Volyk. Volyk stood there with a double bladed sword. He said one word before upper cutting Govark with the sowrd: "Die" A gash had openned on Govark stomach, running over his ribs up his chin. He fell back off the building and several seconds to the ground, but he was dead before impact. The body hit the street, authorities came within minutes and took it away. When the body was identified, it was sent home to its clan, and there it was moroned. Volyk re-entered his chamber and cleaned his sword and readied himself for what might be his next task. Chapter 8 In the Deep Core, expolsions rocked the area. Herbites looked from their ship as the [[I.A.V. Gardulin|I.A.V. Gardulin]] crumbled to large pieces to the might of the [[TMV Tyrexotropolis|TMV Tyrexotropolis]]. Other ships were dissintigrating everywhere. But then the Tyrexick ships stopped firing, and a transmission was recieve saying "Ceasefire, Ceasefire." It came from both the Tyrexick vessels and Herbite command. The Herbites were boggled. Aboard the TMV Tyrexotropolis, the Tyrexick commander was furious. They were winning damn it! He sent a request to the Herbites to ceasefire as he told his ships to do so. The Herbites agknowledged their request. The commander recieved the following orders, regroup and hold their position, but do not advance. The Tyrexick Government had decided to end the war, and engaged in talks with the Herbite diplomats The Herbites gazed at the regrouped Tyrexicks. They made an impressive force. Suddenly, a small ship came shooting through the Tyrexick line and landed on a large chunk of the I.A.V. Gardulin. A small Herbite ship also shot forth from the Herbite lines and joined it. Judging by the markings on the ships, they were diplomatic. Within an hour, the business was between the two diplomats was done, and they returned to their respective sides. They instructed them to do the following; go home, the war was over. Chapter 9 Three soldiers entered the chamber of Haf'kor, who was sitting at his desk. They were dressed in black battle armor and had weapons drawn. When Haf'kor saw them, he called in his guards, but they did not come. Upon further inspection, he saw that the two soldiers to the sides of the middle man were his guards. All three were members of the Imperial Guard. Haf'kor stood up and the middle man spoke, in the voice of Volyk, "Haf'kor, you have been found guilty of conspiring against the Reich, the penalty of which is death." "That is absurd," pleaded Haf'kor, "I was only acting in interest of the Reich." "Evidence suggests otherwise." "I heard Govark was dead, did you kill him like your about to kill me?" "I by that you mean in the interests of our nation, yes" "And what did you tell him before you murdered him?" "Die." And then Volyk leveled and fired his electro gun. A hole burned straight through the chest of Haf'kor. The blast had cauterized the wound, so no blood leaked out. Not that it mattered, he was dead anyway. Chapter 10 One day had passed since the murder of Haf'Kor, and the Coalition gathered to elect a new emporex. A list of candidates was given to all the Evocators. On the list was a list of all Evocators who accepted nomination as well a few people from Haf'Kor's admininistration and military commanders who accepted nomination. Each Evocator got two votes on the first round. The ten who recieved the most votes were then put up for a second round, where each evocator got one vote, widdling it down to the top 3. It was from those 3 that the Emporex was voted on. Of course with rumblings of the fate of Haf'Kor and Govark, a more neutral person on the topic of the war was chosen. As such, Rexilar was elected as the new emporex. When he arrived in his office, Rexilar found on his desk a letter of resignation from Volyk. See Also Main Article: Serials '' ''Ser2: Liberation '' Credits ''Written by Tyrex27, 8/9/13 Category:Serials